


Too hot

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hot Weather, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur shaking his head and Gwaine being Gwaine





	Too hot

Gwaine groaned as he scratched his chest but didn’t move else.

“What?” Arthur adjusted his sunglasses and reached for his beer bottle to take a sip but quickly set it down and made a face. Yuck, it was warm. 

“Way too hot for anything.” Gwaine mumbled and looked in the other direction where a tall bloke with more muscles than anything else had gracefully jumped into the pool.

“Anything.” Arthur chuckled. 

“Well, maybe…” Gwaine got up and strolled over to the pool.

Arthur laughed. The biggest heat wave in ages sure didn’t keep Gwaine from taking every opportunity he got.


End file.
